


There’s the ghost of a chance I might be freaking out

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Life can change in the blink of an eye, which Aubrey is quick to discover after an accident





	There’s the ghost of a chance I might be freaking out

Emily is sprawled out on her hospital bed crying so loudly Aubrey is a little surprised the other patients haven’t complained. Aubrey has been trying to calm her down for hours now, but it’s like Emily is so focused on her pain that she doesn’t even know she’s there. 

Earlier in the day the couple had been headed out to get dinner, when a truck ran a stop sign and collided with their little car. The car had spun around in the intersection and ended up in the ditch. Emily had been bruised and had a pretty significant bump on her head so the medics had loaded her up on a stretcher so they could make sure she was good. 

Aubrey was shaken up, but had walked away unscathed, so much so that the medics just walked around her. Everyone had been so concerned about Emily that no one said a word to her as she sat beside Emily in the ambulance or when they arrived at the hospital.

Aubrey’s fine with it. She feels fine, and she’s glad everyone is focused on Em. She just wishes the doctors would tell her how her fiancé is doing, instead of just acting like she’s not there. 

After a few hours and what felt like a million tests Emily is finally in a private room, sleeping. The doctor had finally administered a heavy dose of tranquilizers to help calm the hysterical girl down. 

Aubrey kind of understood what had Emily so upset. Emily had been driving and admittedly they were talking and not paying complete attention. Even if Emily would have been focused though, that truck still ran through the stop. So for Emily to be blaming herself, Aubrey thought that was a little over the top. Convincing Emily of that, would probably take months. 

Aubrey sat in one of the chairs and held Emily’s hands for hours. She wasn’t tired and the chair wasn’t uncomfortable which had her a little confused. It had been a long day and hospitals weren’t exactly famous for their comfort factor. So Aubrey decided to get up and stretch her legs anyway, she should probably call Emily’s parents and let them know their little girl was okay. She should also call her own father, but that could wait. 

As Aubrey stood, she felt in her pockets for her phone, but came up empty. She must have left in the car, damn! She wasn’t sure where the doctors had put Emily’s belongings so she guessed using the phone was out of the question. Just as she was going to leave the room to search for some coffee or something, anything to take her mind off of Emily in that bed, she heard Emily call her name. 

Aubrey rushed to her side feeling guilty for letting her wake up alone. Even after Aubrey was holding her hand and reassuring her that she was there,Emily just kept screaming her name. Eventually the screams turned into uncontrollable sobs and that is where Aubrey finds herself. 

There’s never been a time in her and Emily’s relationship when Aubrey has been unable to calm her down. She’s really beginning to think the doctors may have missed something. Finally after what seems like a lifetime a nurse comes in with a syringe. 

“It’s okay Ms. Junk, you’re okay. We’re taking good care of you.” The nurse says as she looks at Emily’s chart and checks her vitals.

“Aubrey…where’s Aubrey?” Emily says starting to get worked up again.

“I’m right here ba..” Aubrey starts but is rudely cut off by nurse ass face. 

“As we told you before Emily, Aubrey didn’t make it. She had passed away before the ambulance arrived on scene. We’re so sorry for your loss.” The nurse said again as she stuck the needle of the syringe into the IV in Emily’s arms and the brunette almost instantly began to relax. 

Aubrey has been frozen to the spot. She knows she heard the nurse right, but how could that be? She’s standing right here, so how can she be dead? That’s not possible, Aubrey thinks maybe she hit her head too hard. Things just aren’t adding up. 

Aubrey sinks to her knees in the middle of the floor and starts going over everything that has happened since the accident. She rode in the ambulance, but no one acknowledged her. She waited in the waiting room and again, no one noticed her. Holy shit! It’s true, she’s dead. This can’t be! They had plans. Marriage, a big house in the country, kids, a dog, and an eternity together. This can’t be how it ends. One asshole in too big of a hurry to stop at a stop sign and that’s it? This is where her life ends? Before it’s even really started? This isn’t fair. 

Aubrey starts to freak out herself, but this time there won’t be a nurse rushing in to help her. She finally loses it and dissolves in to a fit of tears. 

Emily sits straight up in bed as she hears the most awful scream she’s ever heard. She looks over to find Aubrey having another nightmare. It’s no surprise, that’s how they got together in the first place. Aubrey had been having these terrible stress induced nightmares that had gotten so bad she had started having sleep paralysis. Emily’s not sure why but she had been the only one who had been able to coax the blonde back to reality. 

After six years Emily knows that a scream like that means one of them died in this dream, so she also knows that it might take awhile to get Aubrey back to this reality. 

Emily slowly speaks and gently maneuvers until her Aubrey is back here with her. Back in their cozy country home, where their two kids are tucked safely in their beds. 

Aubrey explains the dream and Emily understands why she was so freaked out. It will be weeks before Aubrey is assured that this is her life and that they are all alive and well and that this is really her life. And then they will start the process all over again. That’s okay with Emily though, she’s happy with Aubrey and their life together no matter how many obstacles they face, there’s not one thing she would change…well maybe they won’t be going out in the car for awhile, best to avoid that for both of their peace of mind.


End file.
